


Шесть заповедей для влюбленных (ангелов, демонов и людей)

by Gevion



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Romance, Background Relationships, Don't copy to another site, Dreams, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happily Ever After, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: «Если без правил тебе жизнь не мила, — сказал Кроули, — а все прежние остались в старом мире, то что тебе стоит придумать новые? Уже не для других. Поймешь, что важно, а что нет, попробуешь разное, поживешь пару веков для себя. Немного здорового эгоизма не повредит. Просто записывай». «И что мне записывать?» — растерянно спросил Азирафаэль. «Все, что в голову взбредет».





	Шесть заповедей для влюбленных (ангелов, демонов и людей)

**Author's Note:**

> Cмешение книжного и сериального канонов.  
Упоминаются групповой секс, ксенофилия с участием мифических существ и умение ангелов и демонов менять пол.
> 
> Текст написан для команды fandom Force and Strength 2019.

Новый мир на поверку оказался почти таким же, как старый, и прекрасным в нем было решительно все, кроме одного: старые правила здесь больше не действовали, а новых им так и не спустили. И вряд ли теперь спустят — после той заварушки, что Азирафаэль устроил в Преисподней, а Кроули — на Небесах.

Что прикажете делать, когда впереди больше не маячит Армагеддон, а между ангельским и демоническим начальством установилось устрашающее взаимопонимание? Этим вопросом Азирафаэль задавался ежечасно, если не ежеминутно. Дошло до того, что его не радовала даже еда. Без правил он чувствовал себя в высшей степени неуютно, словно явился на Пасхальный слет, не почистив перья и забыв дома обязательный для торжественных мероприятий нимб. 

Прежним порядкам было далеко до идеала, однако благодаря им сложное становилось чуть более простым. Даже нарушая некоторые законы (вроде той глупости «ни в коем случае не сближайся с врагом»), Азирафаэль действовал увереннее, чем сейчас.

Как быть, если раньше все было понятно, а теперь — наоборот?

Свои беды Азирафаэль привык обсуждать с Кроули. Вот только в данном случае тот его озабоченности не разделял.

— Ты не обязан следовать пыльным правилам, что придумал на заре своей политической карьеры этот позер Гавриил. — Кроули пожал плечами. На нем был бутылочно-зеленый, с иголочки пиджак: после того, как Армагеддон отменился, демон неожиданно отступил от своей приверженности к черному и красному цветам.  
— Без правил останется лишь хаос! — запретив себе отвлекаться, горячо возразил Азирафаэль.  
— И что в том плохого? Хаос — это изобилие возможностей, праздничная неразбериха! А от правил у меня ноет в висках.

Кроули даже по демоническим меркам считался крайне мятежной душой.

Это был не то двухсотый, не то двести первый их разговор на эту тему. Прежде Кроули принимал все слишком близко к сердцу, а Азирафаэля раздражало его стремление отвергать любой авторитет. Однако с течением веков оба выучили урок: Азирафаэль просто оставался при своем, а Кроули — при своем. Как и сейчас.

— От правил больше проблем, — сказал Кроули, со скучающим видом листая антикварный каталог. Сквозь легкий занавес на окне магазинчика пробился первый луч. За беседой они не заметили рассвет. — Сплошные запреты. Хочешь сказать, без них никак?  
— Конечно, — подтвердил Азирафаэль. Эту позицию он отстаивал на протяжении тысячелетий, а в 1766 году даже имел увлекательную беседу о законах с бежавшим в Англию Руссо. — Правила упорядочивают жизнь. Иначе как отличить Добро от Зла? 

Кроули окинул его хорошо знакомым взглядом, который значил: «Ты очень умен и в то же время очень глуп». 

— Ангел, посмотри хоть на нас с тобой. Нас не спутать. Совершенно очевидно, что ты добр, а я… наоборот. Только не начинай меня переубеждать, — предупредил он, стоило Азирафаэлю открыть рот. — И потом, вспомни, с чего все началось там, в Саду. Как ты понял, что стоит отдать пылающий меч Адаму и Еве? В ту пору не было ни законов, ни правил. Но ты почувствовал, что это будет верным поступком, и совершил именно его.  
— До сих пор не уверен, что стоило, — смущенно проговорил Азирафаэль, поправляя воротничок. У него потеплели щеки. Наверняка в этом было виновато утреннее солнце. В Лондоне царил довольно жаркий сентябрь.  
— Да брось! Ты знаешь, что без огня они бы погибли в пустыне, так и не заселив мир. Только представь: шесть тысяч лет без людей! 

Оба вздрогнули. После отмененного Армагеддона представлять подобное было совсем нетрудно и крайне неприятно.

— Между прочим, Кроули, я прежде не говорил тебе…  
— Не говорил мне о чем? — откликнулся тот, откладывая каталог.  
— Дело в том, что та громкая история с законами Божьими на горе Синай… Словом, это был я.

На губах Кроули заиграла до ужаса лукавая улыбка.

— И все это время ты молчал. Ну и как это было?

Пришлось ему рассказать.

Если бы инструкцию по применению мира придумывала Она, там бы значился ровно один пункт: «Любите друг друга и себя и не переедайте по праздникам. Шалом». 

Однако Она издавна питала большое отвращение к составлению инструкций. Эта почетная обязанность упала на плечи Гавриила, а тот, руководствуясь принципом делегирования полномочий, переложил ответственность на Азирафаэля, в помощники ему выделив Билли — своего секретаря. 

По какой причине Билли не досталось имени, заканчивающегося на «-ил» или «-эль», никто не знал, но, несмотря на это, свои обязанности он исполнял с ангельской дотошностью. А составление инструкций и вовсе оказалось его любимым занятием.

День обещает быть долгим, понял Азирафаэль, едва увидев черновой список заповедей. Тот был Чрезвычайно Большим. 

— Конечно, здесь не все, — сияя от тщательно сдерживаемой гордости, заявил Билли. — Лишь необходимое, без чего они не справятся в ближайшую тысячу лет. Пунктов шестьсот, самое большое — шестьсот пятьдесят.

Азирафаэль пробежал взглядом по первым строкам. С ними все было в порядке: «почитай отца и мать», «не убий», «не укради». Четко, коротко и просто. Нужно отдать Билли должное, сам Азирафаэль не сформулировал бы лучше. 

А вот с одиннадцатого пункта начинались проблемы. «Как жаль, — подумалось Азирафаэлю, — что здесь нет Кроули. Его совет бы пригодился. Вот уж кто знает толк в подобных вещах».

— Тебе не кажется, что это несколько… — Азирафаэль замялся, подбирая слова. Все-таки Билли старался искренне. Не хотелось его обижать. — ...избыточно? — смягчившись, закончил он. — Например, стоит ли включать заповедь «не запивай баранину холодной водой»? У нас ведь не руководство по проведению застолий и не самоучитель по правильному питанию. 

У Билли даже крылья поникли. Едва не со слезами на глазах он вычеркивал заповеди «не вкушай пищи после заката, дабы не тучнеть» и «совершай омовение, чтобы не осквернять смрадом своим мир Божий». 

Азирафаэль о сокращаемом не жалел. Ну, разве что о «не забывай умащать себя соками розмарина, иначе москиты изъедят твою плоть». Крайне дельный совет, хоть и занимал много места.

После долгих обсуждений список удалось урезать до десяти пунктов. Наконец с редактурой было покончено. Тогда Азирафаэль столкнулся с новой бедой. У небесного начальства оказалось собственное видение того, как именно заповеди должны быть спущены в народ. «Да, это похоже на Гавриила», — подумал Азирафаэль, но вслух говорить не стал.

— Вот, — сказал Билли, протягивая подозрительного вида трубу — позолоченную, как и все на Небесах, и такую широкую, что в ее раструбе могли одновременно поместиться и Билли, и Азирафаэль, и даже Гавриил, если бы им вдруг пришла в голову столь нелепая идея. Оставалось надеяться, что это не орудие пыток.

— Что это и зачем? — остерегаясь касаться сомнительного предмета, спросил Азирафаэль.  
— Ангельский рупор, инвентаризационный номер А-5552986, — с готовностью отозвался Билли и немного покряхтел: все же нелегко было удерживать махину на весу.

Азирафаэль нахмурился.

— Акустика на горе хорошая, и вовсе необязательно кричать на людей. Они очень устали, пока брели по дну морскому из самого Египта…  
— Так написано. — Тощий палец Билли ткнулся куда-то в секретарский блокнот. — Тут есть пояснение от Гавриила. «Заповеди нужно произносить громогласно».

С написанным не поспоришь, нехотя признал Азирафаэль. 

— Что ж, показывай путь.

На горе Синай ветер ласково перебирал пряди разнотравья, а солнце сияло так ясно, словно было создано лишь вчера. 

Азирафаэлю не хотелось портить эту идиллию молниями, огнем и дымом, однако глаза у старика Моисея были уже не те, что прежде. Пришлось привлекать его внимание всеми возможными способами.

— Господи, — наконец заметив его, проговорил Моисей. Морщась от боли, причиной которой был артрит, он опустился на колени и воздел руки к небу. — Слышишь ли меня?  
— Вы неправильно поняли, я не Она, — поспешил объяснить Азирафаэль. — Я всего лишь ангел, ангел Господень Азирафаэль. Для меня большая честь быть тем, кто...  
— Господи, это Ты! — с непоколебимой уверенностью перебил Моисей. — Я готов принять Твою мудрость!

Так и выяснилось, что вдобавок к слабому зрению и больным коленям бедняга был еще и тугоух. Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул. Что ж, ничего не поделаешь. Придется работать с тем, что дают.

— Билли, подай-ка мне, пожалуйста, рупор. Все же он глуховат, а я не хочу повышать на старика голос. Спасибо. 

Азирафаэль откашлялся, одной рукой перехватил поудобнее рупор, другой — свиток и приготовился читать. 

— Итак, заповедь первая. «Да не будет у тебя других богов перед лицом Моим»... Моисей, ты пишешь?  
— Пишу, Господи, пишу, — откликнулся Моисей, старательно выводя на невесть откуда взявшейся восковой табличке слова. 

Над каждым он проводил не менее минуты, выписывал все черточки, а потом еще с минуту глядел на результат, задумчиво покусывая кончик стилуса.

— Ну, что получилось? — очень терпеливо спросил Азирафаэль, заглядывая ему через плечо.

«Да ни будит у тибя…»

Судя по всему, занятия по правописанию при дворе египетского фараона проводились спустя рукава.

Азирафаэль не мог допустить, чтобы величайшие правила, по которым человечеству предстояло жить сотни лет, были написаны с ошибками. Не мог он и отдать свой свиток. На нем печать ангельской канцелярии, а там с большой ответственностью относятся к сохранности документов и точно не обрадуются потере... Оставался еще один вариант. В конце концов, они сейчас стояли на горе. Горы по великой мудрости Божьей сотворены из удобных и прочных камней.

На все ушло менее мгновения, Азирафаэль даже не вспотел. Оставив в покое табличку и стилус, Моисей глядел на каменные скрижали в восхищении.

— Благодарю Тебя, Боже!  
— Я ангел Господень Азирафаэль, — без особой надежды пробормотал Азирафаэль себе под нос. Затем махнул рукой: — Билли, помоги пожилому человеку спуститься с горы к его людям. Скрижали тяжелы для него одного.

Задание было выполнено на уровне пусть не идеальном, но вполне сносном, и после этого Азирафаэль и Билли со спокойной совестью вернулись на Небеса. Пропажу ангельского рупора они заметили, лишь когда от его рева пала первая иерихонская стена. 

Заповеди, однако, прижились. 

Посмотрев на изрядно присмиревших людей, небесно-бюрократическое чудовище в лице Гавриила потребовало новых жертв. Его было не остановить. Вскоре приняли корпоративный кодекс поведения для ангелов. Демоны предсказуемо предпочитали порядку хаос, но кое-какие правила, по слухам, появились и у них.

Проводя все время среди людей, Азирафаэль и сам не заметил, как привык чтить не только заповеди и ангельский кодекс, но и человеческие правила поведения, для которых в семнадцатом веке придумали слово «этикет». 

С одними ограничениями было проще: Азирафаэль даже под страхом развоплощения отказался бы красть или убивать. С другими — сложнее. Наибольшее смятение в упорядоченном ангельском сознании вызывали встречи с Кроули, который всячески подталкивал Азирафаэля к мысли, что не все правила одинаково хороши.

Тем не менее старый порядок просуществовал еще много веков — лишь для того, чтобы рухнуть в одночасье. 

Азирафаэль проводил его с бокалом шампанского в руке и чувством светлой печали на сердце, что билось часто и быстро, совсем как человеческое. Так прощаются с мимолетной юношеской влюбленностью или со старыми ботинками, в которых было удобно, пока подошвы не проносились до дыр. 

Слава Ей, рядом был Кроули. И тогда, и теперь. 

— После истории с Антихристом ты не в своей тарелке, — произнес тот, когда Азирафаэль закончил рассказ.  
— Вовсе нет, — как можно решительнее возразил Азирафаэль. Наблюдения за людьми научили его тому, что уверенный тон приближает любую ложь к правде. Впрочем, с Кроули эта уловка не работала. Все-таки открыл ее именно он.  
— Вовсе да. И не ты один. Не так-то просто после шести тысяч лет менять устоявшиеся привычки. Хорошо хоть, не пришлось переезжать на альфу Центавра. Еще неизвестно, есть ли у них книги, алкоголь, автотрассы и подходящий для «Бентли» бензин. Но знаешь, ангел, твоей беде легко помочь.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него с сомнением и надеждой.

— Если без правил тебе жизнь не мила, а все прежние остались в старом мире, то что тебе стоит придумать новые? Уже не для других. Поймешь, что важно, а что нет, попробуешь разное, поживешь пару веков для себя. Немного здорового эгоизма не повредит. Просто записывай.  
— И что мне записывать? — растерянно спросил Азирафаэль.  
— Все, что в голову взбредет, — сказал Кроули и зевнул.

За окном магазинчика оживал сонный Сохо. Новый мир был прекрасен и непостижим настолько же, насколько и старый. 

«До чего же удачно, — подумал Азирафаэль, — что из всей небесной и подземной братии Земля приглянулась только нам. Иначе от ангелов и демонов тут было бы не протолкнуться».

**I**

Каждый опытный букинист скажет вам, что книга начинается с обложки. А также с тонкости тиснения, качества и сохранности бумаги, года выпуска и истории, связанной с выходом в печать.

Конечно, в данном случае ни о каком выпуске книги речи быть не могло: в результате должно было получиться подобие личного дневника. И все же первым делом Азирафаэль решил подобрать материалы. Неброский блокнот, который приятно будет листать. Стойкие чернила, которые не сотрутся с течением времени — хотя это скорее фантазия, ведь время стирает все, даже камень скрижалей. Наконец, удобный набор перьев и принадлежностей для них.

— Ты же слышал о шариковых ручках, верно? А еще можно печатать на машинке, если компьютеры для тебя слишком современны, — узнав о том, что Азирафаэль подошел к его совету серьезно, сказал Кроули.  
— Это совершенно не то.

В поисках необходимого Азирафаэль облетел весь свет, попутно заглядывая в те местечки, где когда-либо завтракал, обедал или ужинал. Зачем — он и сам не понимал до конца. Должно быть, из-за ностальгии. А может, так он хотел удостовериться, что все, что он любил в прежнем мире, перешло в новый.

С чернилами вышло проще всего. После удачной покупки пары флаконов во Франции Азирафаэль решил отпраздновать успех, и Кроули присоединился к нему. 

Местные блинчики были по-прежнему хороши, а сотерн с течением лет, кажется, стал еще слаще. Бутылка, из которой официант подливал им вино, была произведена в 1793 году.

— Итак, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь. Классический молескин для тебя слишком избит. Японская продукция, что славится стойкостью и качеством, чересчур походит на футуристический сон старого хиппи, навеянный кислотой. Немецкие традиции блокнотного искусства для тебя скучны. Чего же ты хочешь?

Ах, если бы Азирафаэль знал.

Этим и был хорош прежний ход жизни. Будучи рядовым ангелом, Азирафаэль всегда отлично сознавал, где проходит черта между доступным и недосягаемым. К первому он относился с простотой, о втором старался даже не размышлять. К чему мечтать о небывалом? Теперь же все встало с ног на голову. Доступное приелось, а недосягаемое приблизилось настолько, что оставалось сделать последний шаг, протянуть руку и заполучить. Все равно что сорвать с деревца красное яблоко. Азирафаэль почти представлял его вкус и аромат...

— Эй, ангел, все в порядке? 

Азирафаэль вздрогнул. 

— Да-да, само собой.  
— Ты ведешь себя странно. И последние десять минут смотришь на меня, забывая моргать.  
— Просто задумался.  
— О чем же?  
— О полной чепухе. Не стоит даже упоминать.

Кроули это предсказуемо не убедило, но расспрашивать он не стал. 

После ужина они расстались — Кроули отказался сопровождать его дальше, объявив, что у него появились кое-какие дела. При прощании Азирафаэль постарался не показывать обиду. 

В конце концов, Кроули как никто заслужил право на новую жизнь. В ней ему бы не приходилось спасать мир в компании ангела, который наверняка надоел ему до тошноты. В ней у Кроули были занятия поинтереснее, чем поиски блокнота. В ней Кроули проводил вечера по своему усмотрению — один или с кем-то еще, ведь кто угодно, абсолютно _кто угодно_ на земле, под землей и даже над землей захочет проводить с Кроули вечера. 

Ну хватит, оборвал себя Азирафаэль, зависть считается смертным грехом.

После Франции было еще несколько европейских стран. Каждый визит доставил Азирафаэлю немало радости, но покидал он их ни с чем. 

Идеальный блокнот он нашел, когда почти испарилась последняя капля надежды. Темно-вишневый, в кожаной обложке, с аккуратным орнаментом, бегущим вдоль корешка, тот лежал на витрине крохотного магазинчика подержанных вещей в Варшаве, как раз между самодельным фотоальбомом и недорогими часами с гравировкой.

Магазинчик был из тех, где все пропитано любовью, уж кто-кто, а Азирафаэль разбирался в подобных вопросах. Он даже не стал торговаться, тем более что цена была справедлива, а деньги в карманах его пальто появлялись в любом количестве, стоило лишь пожелать.

Хозяин магазина, худосочный пожилой поляк, предложил ему выбрать что-нибудь еще. Отнекиваться было неудобно, к тому же Азирафаэль уже заприметил изящный цветочный горшок на окне. Кроули не слишком хорошо скрывал свое увлечение комнатными растениями, осталось придумать повод, чтобы вручить ему подарок.

Покинув магазинчик затемно, Азирафаэль вдруг осознал, что поиски его истощили. Он попросту устал. В последнее время это происходило все чаще — пожалуй, он начинал понимать, почему Кроули любит вздремнуть пару-тройку деньков подряд. Азирафаэля манила мысль о доме, и он, не теряя ни минуты, полетел на северо-запад.

После Варшавы Лондон выглядел огромным. Он сиял и переливался, как драгоценности в венце английской королевы. 

Азирафаэль и не думал, что Кроули будет ждать его в магазине, однако все же расстроился, увидев, что в окнах не горит свет.

В прежние дни наедине со старыми книгами Азирафаэлю всегда было хорошо. Те не давали заскучать и почувствовать себя одиноким, вдобавок к тому рассказывали столько чудесных историй, что он ощущал себя восторженным отроком тринадцати лет. Старые книги оставались с ним и сейчас, но этого было мало — одной Ей известно, почему.

Азирафаэль отнес свои приобретения в заднюю комнатку, где хранились самые ценные экземпляры.

Сверток обнаружился на столе. 

Не было нужды гадать, кто его здесь оставил. Черную глянцевато отблескивающую бумагу перехватывала тончайшая лента. Несколько мгновений Азирафаэль просто смотрел. Наконец он решился развязать бант. Лента скользнула между пальцев по-змеиному изящно, бумага раскрылась, перед взором предстал плоский короб, и Азирафаэль раскрыл и его. 

На подложке лежали черные перья павшего — Азирафаэль бережно покрутил одно и тут же узнал изумрудный отлив. Дар Кроули был небольшим по размерам, но в том, что касалось красоты и широты жеста, он мог соперничать с горой Синай.

Слава Богу, сам Кроули при этом не присутствовал, иначе Азирафаэль сгорел бы от пламенного смущения прямо в тесной комнатке, заполненной книгами от пола до потолка.

Как бы поступил в подобной ситуации человек?

Азирафаэль сделал на пробу пару медленных вдохов. Это немного помогло. Тогда он пододвинул для себя табурет, включил настольную лампу, устроился поудобнее и раскрыл приобретенный у славного старика из Варшавы блокнот.

Кремового оттенка бумага под пальцами была очень нежной, но еще более нежным и хрупким ощущалось перо. Азирафаэль погладил его, затем обмакнул кончик в чернила и начертал: _«Принимай любой дар с равной благодарностью, как бы ни был он мал или велик»._

Начало было положено.

**II**

Миновал небывало светлый сентябрь. Начался и пролетел наполовину дождливый и теплый октябрь. Вестей от Кроули все не было. Азирафаэль, сперва решивший дать ему время, не на шутку разволновался. Что, если на Кроули вновь открыли охоту Небеса и Ад?

О чем только он думает? Сбежал из Франции под предлогом срочных дел, затем тайком подсунул подарок, от которого Азирафаэля до сих пор бросало в жар, затем взял и исчез. Похожим образом он поступал на заре человеческой эпохи, когда их дружба еще была осторожной и неуверенной, но начиная с двадцатого столетия — никогда. 

«Нужно проверить, все ли в порядке. Даже если потом Кроули назовет меня наседкой, поделом», — крайне убедительно сказал себе Азирафаэль.

Первое место в мире, где Кроули мог быть, он сразу исключил: в букинистическом магазине тот не появлялся более трех недель.

Следующими в списке друг за другом значились испанские таверны, итальянские танцевальные клубы и португальские винные погреба. Азирафаэль до того разнервничался, что даже отказывал себе в возможности перехватить чего-нибудь вкусного по пути. Кроули он так и не нашел.

Была также роскошная и пустынная квартира в Мейфэйре. Азирафаэля приглашали в нее лишь однажды, накануне дня, когда он должен был навеки сгинуть в адском пламени, а Кроули — в святой воде. В тот единственный раз у него и сложилось впечатление, что свои баснословно дорогие апартаменты Кроули не слишком-то любит и приходит туда лишь в час крайней нужды, а также чтобы полить цветы. И все же проверка не повредит.

С прошлого визита Мейфэйр ничуть не изменился: та же недружелюбная атмосфера финансового благополучия, холеные дамы, лощеные господа, чванливые собачки с бриллиантовыми ошейниками, которые умудрялись поглядывать на людей свысока, хотя по размерам каждая могла уместиться в кармане.

Дом Кроули со стороны напоминал притупившийся клык из прозрачного стекла. На парковке Азирафаэль заприметил «Бентли», и его беспокойство вновь подняло голову. Раз «Бентли» на месте, то и Кроули должен быть здесь. Так почему он не появлялся, не звонил, не писал? Ради него Азирафаэль даже завел себе электронную почту и пару аккаунтов в социальных сетях.

Чувствуя первые отголоски паники, Азирафаэль уже успел перебрать в уме пару десятков способов попасть в закрытую на замок и запечатанную демоническими чарами квартиру.

Нужная дверь распахнулась перед ним сама. «Я вовсе не боюсь», — подумал Азирафаэль, сглотнул и сделал пару не слишком больших шагов в темноту. Темнота приняла его ласково, и в ту же секунду в ней забрезжил неяркий свет. Азирафаэль очутился в прихожей — очень большой и совершенно пустой. Вернее, такой она была раньше. А теперь…

Что ж, меньше она не стала. А вот совершенно пустой ее было не назвать.

Во-первых, теперь тут был Азирафаэль. Во-вторых, в прихожей был разлит необыкновенный цветной туман. В-третьих, тут же, полускрытый пушистыми воздушными клубами, был Кроули. 

Он сидел на полу у стены. Темные очки сползли на самый кончик носа. Его ноги были согнуты в коленях, руки — скрещены, а подбородком он упирался в грудь. Чрезвычайно неудобная для отдыха поза, однако Кроули каким-то образом удавалось в ней спать.

И не только спать, но и творить во сне чудеса — ведь полупрозрачная завеса, искрящаяся разными красками, была ничем иным, как чудом. Больше всего она походила на материю, из которой первые ангелы — в их числе и Кроули — ткали космическое полотно. 

Азирафаэль присмотрелся, и среди клубов вдруг проглянула яркая, горящая чистым светом звезда. Несмотря на все прочитанные книги (то есть все, что когда-либо были написаны на Земле), слов для описания этого зрелища не подобрал бы даже он.

С трудом оторвавшись от созерцания сияющих переливов, он перевел взгляд на Кроули. Насколько Азирафаэль мог судить, сон застал того неожиданно, не дав времени лечь в постель или хотя бы сменить тесный костюм на домашнюю одежду. Если у Кроули вообще была домашняя одежда — Азирафаэль в легком смятении вспомнил, что некоторые люди предпочитают спать без всего.

Оставлять Кроули на полу было нельзя.

Будь Кроули человеком, Азирафаэль устроил бы перемещение одним щелчком, однако в случае с демоном прямое воздействие ангельской силы грозило обернуться непредсказуемыми последствиями. Азирафаэль в нерешительности потоптался на месте. Из прихожей он по коридору дошел до следующей комнаты — гостиной. Там ему на глаза попался клетчатый плед. То, что нужно.

Плед осторожно скользнул по полу и обернулся вокруг Кроули плотным, но не давящим объятием, затем поднялся в воздух и поплыл. Азирафаэль шел рядом: еще не хватало, чтобы Кроули дернулся во сне и упал. 

В спальне плед развернулся, чуть покачался, словно кленовый лист на пруду, спланировал на постель и перекатил сонное тело поудобнее, накрывая его собой.

Азирафаэль позволил себе удовлетворенно улыбнуться. Очки с Кроули он снял, узкие брюки превратил в шелковые пижамные штаны, рубашку и пиджак — в пижамную куртку, а ботинки из змеиной кожи — в теплые вязаные носки. 

Вот и все. Однако Азирафаэль медлил. Необходимо убедиться, что Кроули не снится нечто дурное.

Лоб Кроули был горячим, но не слишком — идеальная температура для спящего демона, отметил Азирафаэль про себя. Он не стал забредать в манящие воды чужой дремоты чересчур далеко. Пары шагов оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять: ни о каких кошмарах речи не идет. 

Из спальни Азирафаэль направился в прихожую. Мерцающий туман проводил его до порога и бесшумно притворил за ним дверь.

Вернувшись к себе, Азирафаэль почувствовал, что его веки тоже смыкаются и тяжелеют, а по телу расплывается сладкая нега. Первый в его долгой-долгой жизни сон был полон звезд. Азирафаэль открыл глаза через пару часов. Этого хватило, чтобы отдохнуть. 

Еще через час раздался звонок.

— Азирафаэль, это я, — голос Кроули был хриплым и очень мягким. — Прости, я так устал, что не помню, как добрался до постели. Кажется, сквозь сон я даже наколдовал себе пижаму и носки. Вот уж чего у меня отродясь не водилось, так это вязаных носков… Скажи, я что-то проспал?  
— Ничего важного, мой дорогой, — беззаботно ответил Азирафаэль. — Не хочешь ли перекусить?

Кроули заверил, что будет в «Ритце» самое позднее к восьми. Азирафаэль попрощался, положил трубку и закрыл темно-вишневый блокнот. Теперь в нем было две записи. Вторая, совсем свежая, гласила: _«Не тревожь спящего, покуда сон его крепок»_.

**III**

— Ну и как поживает твой креативный проект? — поинтересовался Кроули, глядя, как Азирафаэль ловко орудует палочками. Сам он развлекался тем, что сворачивал из салфетки фигурки оригами. Пышный цветок превращался в лист клена, лист клена — в птицу, птица — в крошечного человечка, который не до конца утратил крылья. Кроули осторожно подул на него, и тот взмыл над столом.  
— М-м-м? — неопределенно отозвался Азирафаэль. Суши, как и ожидалось, были восхитительными.  
— Твоя затея с правилами, — пояснил Кроули.  
— Ах, это…  
— Именно.  
— Что ж, я еще не начал. Времени не было, — глазом не моргнув солгал Азирафаэль.  
— Ну-ну.

Затем им принесли саке, и тему оставили — до поры.

После плотного обеда на одного и пары бутылочек алкоголя на двоих Азирафаэль вспомнил, что давно хотел вместо мгновенного отрезвления попробовать медленное, по человеческому методу. 

Он предложил: «Давай проветрим головы», — а Кроули с готовностью поддержал. К тому моменту его темные очки уже давно перекочевали в нагрудный карман пиджака, и золотые глаза, казалось, источали больше света, чем все лампы ресторана. 

— Куда отправимся?  
— Куда бы ты хотел?

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Не пойми неправильно, парк мне уже как родной, но порой хочется чего-то другого. Покажи мне Лондон.  
— Ты знаешь его не хуже, чем я.  
— В том и беда. — Кроули вздохнул. — Я знаю на этой планете все. Величайшие столицы, затерянные деревушки, покинутые города. Давай притворимся, будто это не так?

И они притворились. 

Азирафаэль показал Кроули те места, что любил, и те, которых избегал. Провел его по главным туристическим улицам и по закоулкам, куда местные путеводители рекомендуют не совать нос. Рассказал о том Лондоне, который видели актеры и торгаши, рыбаки, пекари и лодочники, кузнецы и разносчики газет, короли и нищие, святые, куртизанки и убийцы. 

Так они и шли: без спешки, плечом к плечу, рукой к руке — ангел и демон, со всех сторон окруженные потоками смертных. Это было прекрасно. Даже лучше первой встречи в Саду.

Азирафаэль сам завел разговор. В свое оправдание он сказал бы, что человеческий способ протрезветь требовал больше времени, чем могло показаться.

— Твои перья, — начал он.  
— Что с ними? — откликнулся Кроули.  
— Они у меня, — поморщившись от собственного косноязычия, произнес Азирафаэль. Уже давно у них не было настолько неловких бесед.  
— Ну тогда все в порядке. Так и задумано, — сказал Кроули и прибавил: — Я рад.  
— Ты творишь много добра. Не только для меня.

После разрыва отношений с Небесами и Преисподней они оба вздохнули свободнее. Азирафаэль все чаще позволял себе припугнуть дурных людей, а Кроули, будучи в приподнятом расположении духа, благословлял прохожих. 

Принимать искреннюю похвалу он, впрочем, так и не научился: каждый раз шипел сквозь зубы, что Азирафаэль устраивает шумиху из-за пустяков.

— Не больше, чем раньше. — Кроули покосился на него.

Азирафаэль покачал головой:

— Раньше мы обменивались поручениями. Теперь ты делаешь что хочешь. И я тоже. Благодаря тебе.

Кроули промолчал. Его походка стала чуть скованнее, плечи заметно напряглись, делая его похожим на нахохлившуюся хищную птицу. Судьба сталкивала Азирафаэля с Еленой Троянской и Александром Македонским. Никого красивее Кроули он и представить себе не мог.

Они ходили кругами. Лондон кончался и начинался вновь. Солнце то показывалось, то скрывалось, а потом его сменила луна. Ветер трепал полы пальто Азирафаэля, забирался ледяными пальцами за воротник, подгонял вперед. 

В голове так и не прояснилось, хотя одну мысль он все же успел поймать за огненный — совсем как волосы Кроули — хвост. На третьей странице темно-вишневого блокнота будет написано: _«Если ближний твой стеснителен, не смущай его цветистой похвалой»_.

Пожалуй, стоило также составить список всех безопасных способов сказать Кроули «ты хороший» так, чтобы тот не пускал дым из ноздрей.

**IV**

— Не кажется ли тебе, что мы многое упускаем? — проговорил Кроули незадолго до Рождества. — Когда, к примеру, ты в последний раз посещал рок-концерт? Бывал ли когда-нибудь в клубе? Ходил ли в дешевый кинотеатр, чтобы сесть с огромным ведром соленого попкорна в скрипучее кресло на заднем ряду?  
— А когда ты был на опере? — чуть уязвленно спросил Азирафаэль. Он привык думать о себе как о всесторонне развитом существе.  
— Туше, ангел. Именно об этом я и толкую. Мы застряли в своих шкурах, но ведь у нас и у Земли впереди бесконечность. Пора расширять кругозор.

Как следует поразмыслив над этим, Азирафаэль сделал вывод, что идея просто отличная. Даже жаль, что она пришла не к нему.

В тот вечер они заключили Соглашение 2.0. В отличие от первого, оно не требовало оказания взаимных услуг. Оно вообще ничего не требовало, зато предлагало столько, что от перспектив кружилась голова. В сжатом варианте его можно было сформулировать так: все, что любит Кроули, он показывает Азирафаэлю — и, конечно же, наоборот. 

Приятным дополнением к Соглашению 2.0 было то, что теперь они проводили больше времени вместе, чем порознь. Какой смысл расставаться после завтрака, если после обеда у вас намечен визит в картинную галерею в Шотландии или прогулка до Новой Зеландии (всего-то на пару часов, ведь после нее запланирован поздний ужин в «Ритце»)?

Впервые Азирафаэль осознал, что чувствуют смертные, когда торопятся насладиться всей полнотой жизни. К счастью, их с Кроули время не ограничивалось семью-восемью десятками лет. Вселенная была огромна и, если верить человеческим ученым, расширялась с каждой секундой. Открытий должно было хватить на века.

Благодаря Кроули Азирафаэль все-таки выбрался на рок-концерт. Музыка больше напоминала ритмически правильные раскаты грома и рев морских ветров, зато выступавшая группа порождала в своих фанатах такую любовь, что Азирафаэль даже немного опьянел.

В ответ он пригласил Кроули на оперный фестиваль. В этом году в Глайндборне вновь давали «Свадьбу Фигаро». На обратном пути в Лондон Кроули вел автомобиль чуть медленнее своих привычных девяноста миль в час. Он выстукивал изящными пальцами знакомый ритм по рулю и едва слышно напевал главный мотив, совершенно этого не замечая.

Азирафаэль смотрел на него во все глаза.

Не то чтобы он не подозревал, что Кроули способен петь. Достаточно вспомнить вечера в доме у атташе Даулинга и те жутковатые колыбельные няни Аштарот о поросятах, которые насиловали девственниц и поедали людей. Колыбельные не шли ни в какое сравнение с негромким пением, что сейчас разливалось внутри «Бентли». 

Такой голос мог быть у Фавна — будь тот настоящим, а не мифическим, само собой.

— Что такое? 

Азирафаэль моргнул.

— Да так, вспомнил об одной книге, которую обещал постоянному клиенту…  
— С каких пор у тебя завелись постоянные клиенты? Ты что, действительно начал продавать книги, а не просто собирать?  
— Кроули, — недовольно сказал Азирафаэль.  
— Извини, ангел, я пошутил. Заглянешь ко мне? Я припас бутылочку отличного портвейна...  
— Я что-то устал. — Кроули заметно погрустнел, так что Азирафаэль поспешил продолжить: — Возможно, завтра? Сегодня я собирался немного вздремнуть.

Брови Кроули взлетели вверх.

— Ты теперь еще и спишь?  
— Да вот решил попробовать…  
— Ну и как?  
— Непривычно, но что-то в этом есть.

И смеялся Кроули тоже как Фавн. Нетрудно было представить, что на этот смех, будто на мелодию колдовской флейты, слетаются сатиры, нимфы, менады. Азирафаэлю начало казаться, что в нем поет обыкновенно устойчивая к чувственной магии ангельская кровь.

Кроули высадил его в Сохо.

— Ну, до завтра?  
— Спокойной ночи.  
— И тебе.

Азирафаэль лег спать с мыслью: _«Находи новое в привычном, и ты никогда не пресытишься»_.

Свой сон он сплетал из лучших оперных арий с вкраплениями музыки небесных сфер, пока в эту гармонию не проникло что-то еще. 

Это был Рим. 

Не настоящий Рим, где на христиан спускали диких зверей, а один император, придя к власти, становился хуже другого. Нет, этот Рим был царством запахов, красок и мифических существ. Его подданные пили и ели вдоволь, но им не становилось дурно. Они отдавались друг другу при солнечном свете и под серебристыми лучами луны, но это не выглядело грехом: мужчины, и женщины, и те, в ком было понемногу от обоих полов. 

Оседлав бедра седого сатира, нимфа без стыда поливала свою молочно-белую грудь вином, а тот слизывал красные потеки с ее сосков. Недалеко от них молодой божок овладел кентавром. Дальше на речном берегу поклонялись прекрасной дриаде сразу пять человеческих девиц: их руки с одинаковой страстью скользили по ее мягкой коже и древесной коре. Лоно дриады было раскрытым и влажным, и одна из дев стала с упоением пить этот сок.

Кроули восседал на троне, который обнимала гибкая зеленая лоза, в стороне ото всех. Широкие листья обхватывали его лоб венцом, а в буйно вьющихся рыжих прядях можно было заметить небольшие рога. Азирафаэль чувствовал, что вот-вот проснется. 

Когда это случилось, он обнаружил, что магазинчик утопает в виноградной лозе.

**V**

Что бы ни твердили вам хиппи, романтики-либертарианцы, Ленни Кравиц и даже святой Иоанн, Бог не есть любовь. Однако любовь определенно была изобретена Ею. Случилось это на заре времен, до начала Вселенной.

Любовь — самое старое Ее творение: старше мира, старше ангелов и демонов и уж конечно старше людей. Любовь сразу во всем и ни в чем. Ее ужасающе много и пугающе мало. Ее одинаково часто используют во благо и во зло. 

Невозможно прожить шесть тысяч лет на Земле, не сталкиваясь с ней хотя бы раз в двадцать-тридцать лет. Азирафаэль видел многое: как Гильгамеш сплетался конечностями с Энкиду, как Сапфо дышала ароматом волос Родопы, как Марк Антоний впервые почувствовал вкус Клеопатры на языке, как Петрарка изнемогал вдали от Лауры, как Соломон терзал себя грубой лаской, не в силах забыть Суламифь.

Азирафаэль узнавал любовь под вуалью ненависти, различал ее ростки во лжи, даже предугадывал ее появление с необыкновенной точностью — так работал его ангельский дар. 

Предугадывание, впрочем, случалось не слишком часто. 

В последний раз это произошло на Тадфилдской военной базе. Стоило Азирафаэлю посмотреть на взлохмаченного молодого человека и юную ведьму, как он понял, что тут к чему.

Позже выяснилось, что ведьма Анафема была прямым потомком Агнессы Псих, а молодой Ньютон — последним рядовым из армии ведьмоловов. Азирафаэль и Кроули договорились на всякий случай присматривать за ними — разумеется, незаметно и ненавязчиво. Кто знает, что на уме у ведьминой наследницы и бывшего ведьмолова? 

К тому же были основания предполагать, что где-то в недрах Жасминового коттеджа хранится продолжение «Превосходных и Недвусмысленных Пророчеств». Агнесса вполне могла напророчить новый Армагеддон.

Дни текли себе и текли, ничего подозрительного не происходило. По большей части Анафема и Ньютон оставались очень милы. Настолько милы, что Азирафаэль проникся симпатией — и Кроули тоже, хотя он все отрицал.

Когда у ведьмы и ведьмолова произошел разлад, Азирафаэль узнал первым. Весь день он чувствовал себя растерянным и едва не пропустил звонок.

— Ты же понимаешь, что вмешиваться сейчас слишком опасно? — с сочувствием спросил Кроули. — Вспомни, чем все кончилось, когда мы решили воспитать Антихриста.  
— Неужели мы ничего не можем поделать? Они созданы друг для друга, причем буквально! Я это знаю, ты это знаешь, и уж конечно знает Она...  
— Порой одного знания мало. — Кроули помолчал. — Они имеют право на ошибки. Давай подождем.

Через пару недель порознь Ньютон совсем осунулся и даже перестал выводить из гаража странноватый голубой автомобиль. Анафема в свою очередь ожесточились на мир, однажды она едва не наслала порчу на обманувшего ее продавца. Азирафаэль мог лишь наблюдать. 

Нужно было что-нибудь придумать. Это всего лишь глупая ссора. Один разговор, один крохотный компромисс, и все будет даже лучше, чем прежде... С людьми так тяжело. Иногда они прекрасны, иногда — ужасны, и всегда — невыносимо хрупки. Их несчастья разбивают сердца.

Переломный момент наступил в ничем не примечательный августовский день. Со знакомства Ньютона и Анафемы прошел почти год, с их ссоры — почти два месяца. 

Ангельского или демонического вмешательства не потребовалось. Прохладным и пасмурным утром Ньютон бросил на заднее сиденье машины букет свежих полевых цветов. Одновременно с этим Анафема заперла Жасминовый коттедж, подняла воротник пальто и вывела свой велосипед Ньютону навстречу. Увидев друг друга, они остановились. Он помахал рукой, она улыбнулась, где-то в грандиозном мировом механизме встала на место заевшая шестерня, и дело решилось. 

Свадьбу назначили на октябрь. Невеста была в цветастом цыганском платье, жених — в джинсах и шерстяном кардигане, гости также вырядились кто во что горазд. И никого (кроме, пожалуй, отца Баттона) не волновало, что после традиционных клятв в церкви молодожены устроили в сумерках языческие прыжки через костер.

— Мистер Пульцифер, миссис Пульцифер, поздравляем, — сияя, произнес Азирафаэль, улучив минутку как раз после прыжков.

Их никто не приглашал, но он просто не смог удержаться и потащил Кроули за собой.

— Спасибо, — смущенно поблагодарил Ньютон.  
— Напомните, где мы познакомились? — присматриваясь к странной паре, спросила Анафема.

Кроули с натянутой улыбкой щелкнул пальцами у себя за спиной, и на подъездной дорожке коттеджа вдруг появился небольшой фолк-бэнд. Сюрприз отвлек ведьму и привел гостей в восторг. Азирафаэль и Кроули улизнули незамеченными. 

Ночь была юна. 

— Я так рад, — проговорил Азирафаэль, не до конца осознавая, чему именно радуется: поводов было слишком много. Мысли подгоняли друг друга, звонко лопались в голове, будто пузырьки «Вдовы Клико». — Давай прогуляемся? А может, выпьем вина у меня? Или сходим в «Ритц»? Или по-быстрому слетаем в ту мадридскую таверну, что понравилась тебе в прошлый раз? В Гранд-опера сегодня исполняют Равеля, а в Токио в разгаре фестиваль летающих гимнастов... 

— Теперь ты слишком торопишься, — сказал Кроули, не замедляя шаг. Азирафаэль словно натолкнулся на невидимую преграду.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ты и я — мы ведь тоже натворили всякого. Особенно я. Если завтра ты решишь, что совершил ошибку, и перестанешь со мной говорить, мне будет больно. Больнее, чем в четырнадцатом веке. Больнее, чем в девятнадцатом, когда ты сказал, что жалеешь о нашем знакомстве.  
— Это было сгоряча! Я просто боялся. Гавриил и Михаил, да и твое начальство... — в отчаянии начал оправдываться Азирафаэль. Кроули его перебил:  
— Я знаю, знаю. Но ты рьяно блюдешь правила и терпеть не можешь их нарушать. Мы танцуем этот танец уже очень давно. Время у нас есть, его сколько хочешь. Тысячи, даже тысячи тысяч лет.

«Ради меня он пел колыбельные капризному мальчишке, пошел против Сатаны, предстал перед архангелами на Небесах, добровольно отдал несколько перьев из своего крыла, — подумал Азирафаэль. — Я всегда знал о его чувствах, но из трусости и ослиного упрямства отказывался их признавать».

Вот она, пятая заповедь: _«Не отворачивайся от того, что будет дано тебе охотно, стоит лишь попросить»_. 

Азирафаэль произнес:

— К черту время. Я долго ждал.

В глазах Кроули любви было столько, что с лихвой хватило на всю Вселенную. И даже после этого осталось еще чуть-чуть.

**VI**

Как удачно, что в квартире Кроули имелась удобная кровать.

— А ты когда-нибудь раньше… 

Азирафаэль не дал ему договорить и без капли смущения помотал головой. Чтобы любить Кроули, ему не нужны были люди, ангелы, демоны, инструкции и порнофильмы. Кое с чем просмотренное и прочитанное, конечно, помогло: например, Азирафаэль точно знал, что предпочитает выглядеть как мужчина — с головы и до пят. 

В остальном пришлось разбираться на ходу. Со своей одеждой Азирафаэль управился быстро, а вот как извлечь Кроули из столь узких брюк? К счастью, тот понял его без слов. 

Он надавил Азирафаэлю на плечи, усаживая в изножье кровати, и окинул взглядом, от которого воспылал бы страстью даже святой. «Он же демон, хотя и не инкуб, — подумал Азирафаэль и сглотнул. — Ему ведомы любой соблазн, любая грешная мысль. Он способен уничтожить меня, едва дотрагиваясь. Выжать из меня соки мимолетным касанием крыла».

— Этого ты хочешь? — спросил Кроули, отступив на несколько шагов. 

Азирафаэль не видел его в танце, но вдруг ясно представил эту скользящую поступь в разрываемой огненными вспышками полутьме. 

— Этого? — Худая рука пробежалась длинными пальцами от ключиц до пояса, и шелковая рубашка выскользнула из-под ремня, раскрылась и спала с плеч. 

— Этого? — Плотная черная кожа, обтягивавшая бедра Кроули, просто истаяла, а белья он не носил. 

В пекло все правила приличий. Азирафаэль позволил себе смотреть жадно, не отводя глаз. Он уже был в этом теле. Уже чувствовал вес этих мышц на костях, хоть и совсем иначе, чем желал. Никогда прежде чужая нагота не вызывала в нем столько чувств. Кроули пришел к нему мужчиной из плоти и крови, и кровь его кипела, а плоть была возбуждена. 

— Я хочу все.  
— Как тебе будет угодно. 

Такие улыбки, должно быть, разрушали царства земные. Азирафаэлю хватило одной, чтобы ощутить себя обладателем несметных богатств. Он поманил Кроули к себе, и тот опустился на пол между его разведенных коленей.

— Мой дорогой, мой добрый, мой хороший…  
— Немедленно прекрати. — Ладонь Кроули нежно, но плотно легла ему на губы, точно печать. 

Азирафаэль перехватил ее у запястья, повернул тыльной стороной к себе и поцеловал. То, что ангелам по определению полагается быть правильными, вовсе не значило, что ему запрещено наслаждаться каждой возможностью вывести Кроули из себя. 

В этот раз он, пожалуй, немного перестарался. 

Короткие рыжие пряди Кроули вспыхнули и удлинились, словно языки огня. Тело, застывшее на коленях, раскалилось. Азирафаэль не чувствовал боли, но жар был таков, будто Кроули вобрал в себя зной тысячи земных пустынь. 

— Ты горишь.  
— Ты только сейчас заметил? — простонал тот.  
— Да нет же, буквально! — потрясенно вымолвил Азирафаэль, уставившись туда, где касался пылающего плеча. 

Его рука была невредима. Ангельская печатка на мизинце не расплавилась, но золото пошло рябью, точно водная гладь в ветреный день. Кроули тоже опустил взгляд и издал задушенный звук.

— Ничего прекраснее я и вообразить не мог, — со всей искренностью заверил его Азирафаэль. — А теперь я хочу познать это пламя.

Глаза Кроули вспыхнули еще ярче, в мгновение ока он переместился на постель. Задыхаясь от нетерпения, Азирафаэль вновь взял его за руку, чтобы направить эти красивые пальцы в себя. 

— Позже мы... можем попробовать иначе, — спустя пару минут с трудом выговорил он, вспоминая их встречу около двадцати веков назад. 

Волосы Кроули тогда были покрыты темной тканью. В изгибах его тела под платьем угадывалась женственная плавность, но черты лица не утратили хищной остроты. Азирафаэль жаждал познать его в каждом обличье — мужчиной и женщиной, демоном и человеком, снаружи и изнутри, сердцем, душой, руками, языком. 

Азирафаэль позволил бы ему дразнить себя целыми днями безо всякой разрядки и молил на коленях, лишь бы выпросить у Кроули целомудренное прикосновение губ.

Азирафаэль желал его любым.

— Будет так, как ты захочешь, — легко согласился Кроули, отбрасывая волосы со лба и делая первый толчок.  
— И ты.  
— И я.

С уст Азирафаэля сорвалось имя Божье, но он продолжил целовать Кроули. Если бы Гавриил и Вельзевул застигли его принимающим в себя демоническую плоть, он бы лишь усмехнулся. Им обладало пламя, и он не испытывал стыда.

Когда они оба насытились, Кроули задремал. Азирафаэль разгладил линии беспокойства на его челе, смахнул с его сердца тревогу и шепнул ему на ухо, вложив в это слово столько силы, сколько мог:

— Шалом.

Потом он набросил на плечи плед и вышел в просторную оранжерею. Там опустился в плетеное кресло и, сосредоточившись на своем магазинчике в Сохо, призвал темно-вишневый блокнот, чернила и перо.

Пару минут Азирафаэль провел в раздумьях, прежде чем написать: _«Делись с любящим, ибо он отдает больше, чем имеет»_. 

Не хватало ровно четырех заповедей до круглого числа. На их придумывание были тысячи тысяч лет — целая вечность, чтобы исправить ошибки и перепробовать все, что только мог предложить новый мир.

Азирафаэль приготовил себе какао и медленно потягивал его, ожидая, когда Кроули проснется. Он еще не знал, что его «Заповеди» обречены на успех. 

Вскоре они станут главным бестселлером всех времен и народов, потеснив с первых строк хит-парадов Библию и даже эротический роман о властном бизнесмене и скромной выпускнице, что так любила закусывать губу. 

«Заповеди» прочтут во всех уголках Вселенной: ангелы, демоны, люди и те существа, кого нельзя причислить ни к одной из привычных категорий. На альфе Центавра они и вовсе будут приняты как государственный закон. 

Однажды «Заповеди» с большим удовольствием прочтет даже Она.


End file.
